


It's the End of the World as We Know It

by thisurlislame



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Zombies, these kids are out of high school fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisurlislame/pseuds/thisurlislame
Summary: She got up, mindful of the soreness that resonated throughout her body.Dios mio, I need a nap. And a drink, she mused to herself as she began trekking through the forest.Definitely a drink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got a lot of nice feedback about my writing during Trimberly Week, so I decided to challenge myself and try doing a multi-chapter fic! We'll see what happens !

The silence of the city gave Trini an uneasy feeling. While it wasn’t a big city by any means, the lack of shuffling and groaning did little to subdue her nerves. She peaked her head around the corner of the building and tightened her grip on her backpack; she needed those supplies to get into the base, and she couldn’t afford to drop them if a horde snuck up on her. The emptiness of the street amplified the silence. Cars littered the streets of the small downtown area, decorated in dried blood and rotting corpses. The smell of smoke and ash permeated the air, and clothes and desecrated remains filled in the gaps where cars could not, acting as remnants of the night that everything truly had gone to hell.

~

_Five Weeks Ago_

_Trini’s music was blaring through the headphones around her neck. She kept pausing every few steps while she walked her brothers down the sidewalk after school, so that Mateo could jump over the cracks. Diego held onto her other hand while he told her all about his day at school. He was just about to get into what happened during recess when the screaming first started._

__

_Trini instinctively pulled the boys to her side as she looked around for the source. A woman was lying across the road, while a man was attacking her. Passerbys ran over to pull him away, but were shocked to find that the man was holding the woman’s throat between his teeth. Most ran away at the sight, but Trini was frozen to the spot in shock. Some brave, if not too brave, bystanders tried to fight back against the man, but many ended up with a similar fate as the woman. It wasn’t until the fallen woman picked herself back up and began attacking others did Trini’s shock end and her instincts kicked in._

__

__

__

Run.

__

__

__

_She grabbed onto the boys’ hands and began sprinting away from the scene. Almost instantaneously, chaos erupted all over town. It seemed that more and more of these things just kept pouring out from shops. Trini skidded to halt as the glass from the restaurant ahead of them shattered, these monsters pouring out from the broken window. Frantically searching, she pulled her brothers down an empty alleyway._

____

__

____

_The footsteps of the monsters grew louder, and Trini grew panicked at the sight of a seemingly dead end._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“Trini! They’re getting closer!”_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_She turned to face Mateo, pulling him and Diego closer to her in an attempt to shield them from the horde approaching. She held them close, hoping it would convey as an unspoken apology. That she was sorry for getting them stuck. Sorry they wouldn’t get to see Mami or Papi again. Sorry that they wouldn’t get to grow up and have families, and fall in love, and live to be 100. Tears began to fall from her face, tears of regret and shame that she couldn’t do better by them. That she couldn’t keep them safe like she had always told them she would._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_She didn’t know what made her look up towards the sky. Maybe it was to catch a glimpse of God. To see the Devil. To not look at death approaching them, baring its bloodied teeth and grasping at them with its cold, unforgiving claws._

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Whatever reason it was, it brought her eye to the fire escape that was just out of reach from the dumpster. In her panic and fear, she hadn’t noticed it; it was so rusted it blended in with the brick wall of the apartment complex it was attached to._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Boys, climb on the dumpster, now! Hurry!”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The boys scrambled up, and Trini followed suit, narrowly missing the undead that had approached them. The boys were screaming in fear, and Trini had to hold back her own scream at the mass of hands and heads that were lunging towards them, desperately trying to sink into the trio. The girl lined herself up with the ladder above them and jumped up, barely grasping onto the bottom rung. Using all of her strength and adrenaline, she managed to only pull it down halfway, but it was enough._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Let’s go, mijos. Up the ladder. Wait for me on the landing.”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Trini hoisted the boys up onto the ladder, one after the other. The boys clung onto each other while they waited for Trini to join them. Trini practically sprinted up the ladder after them, not wanting them to be alone without her any longer than necessary. Once she got herself to the landing and pulled the ladder out of reach from the horde below, the boys flung themselves onto their sister, and they all collapsed into tears. Trini held them tightly, pressing kisses against their heads and vowing to herself that she would never let something like that happen again._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~ 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Trini closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, pulling herself out of the daydream. _Focus._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a few more moments, Trini began walking in the middle of the road, her eyes flickering all around her as she made her way to the edge of the city. By nightfall, she’d be inside the facility, finally seeing her brothers for the first time in what felt like years. She fought off the small rush of emotion that had begun to build up inside of her; losing focus out here was a death sentence if you weren’t in control.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Too many times, she’d come close to learning that lesson the hard way.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minutes passed, and Trini was able to exit the downtown area without being detected. Her steps quickened as she approached the sign announcing the city limits. A soft shuffling sound up ahead had her slipping out the machete from its holster on her hip. A lone walker was bent down on the ground, someone seemingly already taking out its legs in an effort to escape. Its skin was rotting and torn into chunks on his face and arms; its clothing was shredded and stained brown with blood. She quickly approached it from behind, raising her machete up and bringing it down in one quick motion. Its body collapsed with a surprisingly loud thud, and she quickly retreated into the forest. She heard a growl or two up on the road, so she looked over her shoulder as she ran to see how many were following. She sighed in relief to see that none of them had followed, but it quickly turned into a gasp once she felt herself falling.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luckily for Trini, the embankment was only 5 or 6 feet deep. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She still scraped herself all to hell rolling down it though, and the blood dripping over her eye was cause for concern, but the walkers didn’t hear her and were stumbling back towards Angel Grove, so she figured it could be worse. She laid down for a minute to catch her breath, and then slowly sat up. _The base has medical supplies, just suck it up and keep going_ , she told herself. Trini carefully ripped off one of her sleeves and fashioned herself a bandage around her head. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I probably look like fucking Rambo._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She got up, mindful of the soreness that resonated throughout her body. _Dios mio, I need a nap. And a drink_ , she mused to herself as she began trekking through the forest. _Definitely a drink._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It had been hours, at least she assumed by the setting sun, by the time she exited the woods. Her body was aching, and her eye was beginning to swell, but the base was finally in sight and her spirits were already lifting. She could already imaging the moment she gets to see Mateo and Diego again.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The roaring of multiple walkers pulled her out of her head faster than she had gotten into it.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The growling jolted her head around so fast she almost giving herself whiplash. There was a smaller horde, somewhere around twenty or so. They seemed to be like all the other walkers that plagued the world; grotesque, nightmarish, and the biggest pain in Trini’s ass that she had ever experienced. Unlike the other walkers she had dealt with in recent weeks, however, these seemed to have eaten recently. They began to approach Trini at a much faster, more alarming pace than the walkers back on the road. She found herself sprinting before her mind could comprehend what she was doing. Trini was lucky that the edge of the forest was so close to the base so that she had a shot of outrunning the undead. As she approached the base, she started waving her arms maniacally in the air, hoping to catch the attention of the guards at the entrance. When that didn’t seem to work, and the growling was too close for comfort, she began screaming at them.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, fuckers! A little help, please?!”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That seemed to catch their attention, and Trini picked up the pace as the gunfire whizzed past her. Within seconds, she burst through the small opening of the gate, stumbling onto the ground while guards ran past her, taking down the small horde and ensuring that the fences were secured.

Her head was pounding at the wound above her eye, and she gasped for air for a few moments, waiting for the adrenaline to fade away. The gunfire began to die down, and Trini placed her hand against her head as she sat up. The sound of a gun cocking and the feeling of warm metal pressed against her temple made her breath hitch. A deep voice spoke out from behind the weapon.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Get up.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet the squad and see the bros

Trini slowly pulled herself off of the ground, stumbling a little bit, her vision spinning for a moment. She lifted her hands into the air in compliance. “Easy now, Captain.”

The man looked over the injured girl for a moment, his face emotionless except for the barest glint of recognition in his eyes. The faint glow of the cigar between his teeth illuminated his face, letting shadows dance across the lines and scars in the early night.

“Have you been bitten or scratched?”

Trini scoffed, causing the captain to press the gun harder against her temple. “Do you really think we’d be having this conversation right now if I had been?”

The captain gave the girl a glare as he pulled the cigar from his mouth, blowing the smoke down into the girl’s face. “Did you bring supplies, or do we need to send you back out again?”

Trini lowered her hands as she pulled off the straps of the backpack, maintaining her glare with the captain as she tossed it into the arms of a scrawny man on the side. He fumbled with it for a moment between his hands before he could catch it, causing the captain to sigh in disappointment. The small man frantically opened the bag, and Trini assumed it was to keep this dick from turning the gun on him. His face brightened up like a child on Christmas morning, and the began bouncing excitedly as he lifted up the packaging from inside the bag.

“Sir, it’s..it’s medicine! Vaccines, fo-for the flu! And pneumonia! Oh my, we’ve needed these for weeks, this is jus-”

“Alpha,” the captain roared, temporarily turning the gun from Trini to the now fear-stricken man, “would you shut your mouth for more than 3 god damn seconds?!”

Alpha clung to the bag tightly, nodding rapidly before stumbling away towards the base entrance. “Yes sir, Captain Zordon, right away!”

Zordon holstered the gun back onto his hip, barking out orders as he spun away from his men. “Officer meeting at twenty-two hundred. Scott, take the civilian to medical, then bring her to the meeting.”

He stopped for a moment, turning back towards Trini and taking one last drag from his cigar before dropping it on the ground. He stubbed it out with his toe, making eye contact with the girl before releasing the last puff of smoke.

“She’s taking us on a supply run tomorrow.” 

~

Trini tuned out Jason from the instant that he started speaking to her. Not that he was a bad guy or anything; he had the whole ‘all-american boy’ type thing going for him, but the blood loss from her head had definitely taken a toll on her, and the droning of his voice combined with the dark, concrete walls of the hallway had Trini falling asleep on the spot. Besides, she was focusing way too hard on walking to really understand anything other than his name and that Zordon was kind of a dick.

Not that he needed to convince her of that or anything.

He was in the middle of explaining how to get around the facility when Trini finally came back into the conversation.

“So, the main hallway from the entrance breaks off into four separate hallways. The one we’re down is medical, and you can tell,” he motioned to the wall as he spoke, “because of the blue stripe going down the hall. Red takes you to the living quarters, green to food and supplies, and yellow gets you to our research facility.”

Trini paused for a moment, causing Jason to turn around with a questioning gaze. “Listen, Officer Scott, Jason, whatever. As entertaining as it must be for you to play tour guide, I really just want to know where my brothers are.”

Jason looked the girl up and down. Trini was leaned heavily against the wall, her jeans and shirt ripped and torn from the fall; her exposed arm was showing some bruising already, and the sleeve that should’ve been covering it was stained a nauseating brown color around her head. Trini gave the boy a glare, but it lost some of its luster. He nodded. 

“I understand. Not to offend you, but you look like shit.” Trini scoffed, but he continued. “Let’s get you into medical first. I’ll get your brothers while they fix you up and you’ll see them after the meeting.” As he continued speaking, he offered an arm to Trini to help steady her as they walked. 

Trini shrugged off the help. “If I can survive this long in the fucking apocalypse, I think I can walk another thirty feet on my own.”

Jason let a small laugh slip through his lips. “Yes, ma’am. You know what, I think you’ll do pretty well in here.”

“Don’t count on it, army boy.”

Slowly, the two made it the rest of the way down the hallway, Trini muttering out a ‘thank God” as they finally entered the makeshift hospital. She found herself impressed at the setup that they had going on; it looked just like the inside of the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. _I don’t think that’s much of a compliment to the hospital,_ Trini mused to herself. Unlike the hospital, however, the medical center seemed to have very little supplies, given the nearly empty cabinets and the frustrated man doing inventory. Jason stood to the side as Trini flopped down onto the nearest cot.

“I’m gonna go grab your brothers. Anything else?”

Trini let out a large yawn, the intensity of the day catching up to her. “Can you make sure they brush their teeth? I know they haven’t been.”

Jason gave a small chuckle at the request before nodding to Trini and walking out the door. Trini laid down on the cot, hoping to just close her eyes for a moment until someone came by to start stitching her up. A gentle shove had her jumping up from the cot with a start.

“Whoa now, take it easy there. I don’t want you fucking up the bandages.”

Trini’s eyes darted to her arms, noticing that they had been all cleaned up and bandaged. She slowly brought her hand up to her head, feeling the bandage that was covering her eyebrow and gasping slightly at the bumps she felt underneath it. She turned her attention to the woman in front of her, giving her a questioning gaze.

“I slept through you giving me stitches?”

The woman smirked, turning around to put up the medical supplies. “Like a baby. It was pretty impressive.”

Trini nodded slowly, unsure of what to do.

“Shit, this must be awkward.” The woman gave a tiny salute. “I’m Tommy Oliver. I’m not usually in medical, but Kim had to go give some sick patients those meds you brought in, so I filled in for her.”

Trini nodded once again. “What do you usually do?”

Tommy shrugged her shoulders, finishing up on her stocking. “Whatever they need. I kinda just bounce around each section. Jack of all trades, you know?”

Trini smirked. “But master of none.”

Tommy gave the girl a nod and a laugh as she turned back towards the entrance. “You call it like you see it, huh? You’ll do well here.”

Tommy motioned to the girl to follow as she exited the room. After a few moments, Trini caught up to her. “Where are we going?”

“Officer meeting. They want you in there. Don’t know why, Zordon only cares about getting more bullets, but maybe he wants to raid wherever you got those vaccines from.”

Trini scoffed. “Like I’d ever wanna help that bastard.”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow at the girl, holding her finger to her lips as they approached the end of the hallway. Tommy cautiously leaned forward, and once she was sure that the cost was clear, led Trini into a dingy supply closet. Trini smirked at the girl.

“Haven’t been in one of these since high school. I’m flattered, really, but-”

“Oh, stop being so full of yourself. God, you’re just like Zack.” 

Trini lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but Tommy waved it off with a twist of her hand. She leaned down to the girl. “Listen,” she whispered, “you can’t go around bad mouthing Zordon or his lackies publicly. He’s a fucked up dude, and he’s not afraid to beat up someone just for talking some shit.” 

“Why does that even matter, anywa-”

She held a finger up to Trini’s mouth, silencing her mid-sentence.

“Me and the other officers are in the works to plan something, kinda like a revolt, to get Zordon and his guys outta here. But-” she emphasized each word with a finger into Trini’s shoulder and a fierceness in her eyes, “you. can’t. say. anything. We can’t fuck this up before it’s even started.”

Tommy pulled back from the girl. “Any questions?”

“Is it weird that I was a little turned on by that?”

Tommy scoffed in disbelief as they exited the closet. “Just like Zack.”

~

The two girls entered the meeting room, only to find the place in a state of utter chaos. Zordon and a woman were arguing with each other, the woman’s face growing more and more angered with each word. 

Trini found herself focusing in on them for a moment, admiring the way the woman didn’t seem to take any of Zordon’s shit. _That’s hot._ Trini’s posture straightened up for a moment as she kept thinking. _God, keep it in your pants, Gomez._ Awkward attraction aside, she found herself mentally rooting for the girl as she turned to look around the room. 

Jason was on the other side of the table, in his own debate with a guy who had a smirk plastered onto his face and his feet propped up on the large table in front of them. Ah, so that’s Zack. A third man sat at the table on the very end, his hands flurrying as he wrote on some papers in front of him. He alternated back and forth between different colored pencils that were lined up into a neat row. He seemed to be in his own world, completely ignoring the wildfire that the rest of the room had become until Zordon’s fist slammed into the table, which caused his pencils to roll out of their rows.

The woman speaking to Zordon barked out a laugh. Her voice was dry and emotionless as she spoke. “I thought your job was supposed to protect these people, not let them die while you stand by and watch.”

“I suggest you watch your tone, Hart! You have no idea what I do.”

Trini let out a large cough, causing the group to fall into an awkward silence. “As much as I love some good family drama, the Kardashians did it better. Why am I here?”

Before anyone could answer, the guy Trini thought to be Zack spoke up. “Oh, do you think Kim made it out? I bet Kris did, she probably knew this shit was gonna happen.”

It seemed as if the room collectively rolled their eyes at the guy, who just lifted his arms in defense. “Sheesh, it was just a question.”

Jason rolled his eyes again, but made the executive decision not to let the conversation continue. “Trini, before you arrived we were debating whether or not we should go out on a supply run for the vaccines you recovered.”

“Ah, yeah, debate, definitely not the word I’d use for what I just saw.”

Kim rolled her eyes. “Can someone in this room take this seriously?”

Trini scoffed at the girl. “Hold the fuck up, Princess. I almost died getting that shit so that Zordon would let me into this place, why the hell would I wanna go back out again?”

The room grew silent, and the man who had been writing at the end of the table finally spoke up. “Um, hello. I’m William Cranston, I run research here, but you can call me Billy, that’s what everyone else does. Oh, also, it’s Cranston, not crams-ton, the kids in kindergarten used to call me that like crams-tons of crayons up my butt, but I don’t really think that’s a-”

“Billy.” Jason spoke softly, giving the man a small smile. “The point?”

“Oh, right! What exactly did you mean when you said you needed the vaccines to get into the base?”

Zordon spoke out before Trini could open her mouth. “This is irrelevant to the matter at hand. What’s important is that this run may not be worth the risk anymore!”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow. “And what is, our defenses? You’ve raided every sports store and gun shop within a twenty mile radius of here! We’ve got more bullets than the fucking marines had before this started.” Tommy scoffed, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “When are we going to focus on something just as important, like these medical supplies!”

“You heard the girl, she won’t do it!”

Kim looked between Trini and Zordon, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. This didn’t go unnoticed by Billy, because he locked eyes with Kim and lifted an eyebrow of his own. Trini pulled out a seat from the table and plopped herself down beside of Tommy. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t go, I just wanted to know why I should.”

Jason piped up from his seat, having been silent during the entire conversation. “So will you?”

Trini locked eyes with Zordon.

“Gladly.”

The room once again filled with an awkward silence as Zordon held a glare with Trini for an uncomfortable amount of time. Finally, he straightened up and marched out of the meeting room. A moment passed before Zack spoke up.

“Well, I think we can call that a win.”

Tommy rolled her eyes, probably for the umpteenth time. “Trini, this is Zack. Zack, Trini.”

Zack gave the girl what she assumed was supposed to be a charming smile, but it wasn’t really working for her. “Zack Taylor’s the name, but you can call me anytime.”

Trini was the one rolling her eyes now. “Whatever, homeboy.”

Jason once again entered the conversation before Zack could keep being himself. “So, Trini!” Zack mumbled something under his breath about Jason having a stick up his ass. “Since you’re leading us on this supply run tomorrow, where exactly did you get these vaccines?”

“The hospital in Angel Grove.”

Zack guffawed from his chair, nearly falling out of it. “A hospital? That’s literally the one place you never go during an apocalypse! You’re fucking crazy, aren’t you?”

Trini ignored Zack, noticing that’s what the others had been doing.

She understood why.

“The zombies in town haven’t eaten in weeks. They move ridiculously slow, you could power walk away from them if you had to.”

Jason nodded, seemingly satisfied with the information. “Well, we’ve definitely got enough firepower for whatever’s out there. We’ll leave at sunrise, should make it back in time for dinner if all goes well. Might even get to pick up a few civies on the way.”

That seemed to be the cue to leave, as Kim immediately walked out the door afterwards. Billy noticed Trini watching where the girl was sitting and spoke up. “Don’t mind Kim, she’s just a little stressed about the supplies. We’ve been stretching out what we have left, and I don’t know if you noticed, but Zordon has his priorities set otherwise.”

Trini found herself smiling at the boy. “Oh, definitely noticed that.”

Billy gave her a smile in return, and began collecting his papers and pencils. “I’ve really got to get going, this treatment is really starting to get somewhere. Oh, I can’t wait!”

Billy brought his hands together in three quick, successive claps. Trini hesitated for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, but the guy seemed happy so she didn’t bother to ask. He exited the same door that Kim had come out of, soon followed by Zack and Tommy. Trini couldn’t tell if they were bickering, or flirting, or some strange combination of the two. 

Before she knew it, she realized that the only one left with her was Jason. He gave her a nod. “I, uh, figured you might need some help figuring out where to go from here.”

Trini gave a nod of her own, accompanied by a smirk. “Thanks, Park Ranger Scott.”

Jason shrugged it off with a grin. “Has anyone told you that you’re really similar to Zack?”

“Unfortunately.”

~

Trini could hear the boys before she entered their room. The smile quickly spread over her face, and Jason left her at the doorway with a grin of his own. The boys were jumping up and down on their beds, giggling like crazy, and Trini found herself leaning against the doorway giggling with them. After a few minutes without them noticing her, she spoke up.

“Mijos, what have they been feeding you? You’re all crazy!”

The boys’ heads whipped around to Trini, and the giggling turned into screams.

“Trini!”

The boys embraced Trini, knocking her into the floor. All three shedding tears and laughing into each other, Trini alternating between kissing the tops of their heads and squeezing them tighter. She breathed them in deeply, finally feeling the tension that had been building up inside of her resolve.

“Told you boys I’d be back.”

Diego smiled, one of his front teeth noticeably missing. “We know.”

“And it looks like the tooth fairy needs to pay a visit too, huh?”

Mateo shrugged. “The tooth fairy already came by. That was last week!”

Trini’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really now?”

“Yeah! Dr. Kimberly said she saw her come by and everything!”

Trini’s surprise was apparent to the boys. Mateo pulled out from the embrace with a yawn. “What, like you’re the only grown up that’s seen the tooth fairy?”

Trini quickly tried to recover. “Uh, yeah! The big kids don’t talk to each other about it, you know?”

Diego nodded, releasing a yawn of his own as he crawled into his bed. “Makes sense.”

Trini let a soft smile as she tucked Diego’s covers in. She placed a kiss on his forehead, then turned around to give Mateo the same. “Let’s get some rest mijos, it’s late.”

As Trini moved to turn off the light, Mateo’s sleepy voice rang out into the silence.

“Trini?”

“Yeah?”

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. “Are you gonna have to leave us like that again?”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wasn't too much of a fan with how this chapter turned out, but practice makes perfect and all that jazz. Thanks for sticking around!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! College is hard and all I want to do is nap but I had coffee so here's a new chapter instead.

Trini leaned against the outer wall of the compound, inhaling the fresh morning air and toying with the sleeves of her jacket. The lack of human life did wonders for the planet, and Trini smirked at the thought. She turned her gaze over to the right, where Jason and Tommy were finishing up loading the two military vehicles that they would be taking. Zack’s head was hidden from view as he tinkered with one of the cars, doing a last minute check to make sure everything was good. Apparently, Zack was the mechanic of the base, which concerned Trini. Not that he wasn’t good at his job, Trini was sure that he wouldn’t be the mechanic if he sucked.

It’s just... _Zack._ That’s what concerns her.

The doors to the cars were slammed shut, and Trini took that as her cue to make her way over. Kim and Billy soon followed behind, both of them carrying large duffle bags. Billy had a notepad and some pencils in his other hand, and Kim was carrying her gun in hers. The group formed a small circle, leaving a spot for Zack to join in once he finished tinkering on the cars. Trini found her eyes locking with Kim, and she gave the girl a small nod. _Only because she was good to the boys,_ Trini told herself. _Not because you’d like to get in her pants._

Kim hesitantly gave her a nod in return, and Trini forced her eyes away. Zack chose to make his appearance, somehow managing to get streaks of dirt and grease on his face.

“They’re not where I’d like them to be, but it should do.”

Jason gave Zack a pat on the back. “That’s alright, we won’t be out too long.”

He turned his attention towards the rest of the group. “Alright, here’s the plan. I’ll drive one car with Kim and Billy. Tommy will drive the other with Zack and Trini. Once we get into town, Trini will lead us the rest of the way by foot. We get in there, grab as much as we can, and get out. Ten minutes tops.”

Kim stepped forward. “Grab bandages, disinfectants, vaccines, everything. If you’re not sure, grab it anyways. We’re desperate.”

Jason gave a nod. “Any questions?”

“Uh, yeah, will lunch be provided?”

“Fuck off, Zack.”

~

The convoy slowed down to a halt right outside of the downtown area, and Trini hopped out of the car ahead of the others. Being all cooped up with Tommy and Zack’s flirting had her preferring the zombies. She unsheathed her machete and jogged over towards the side of a nearby building. She leaned against it, using her free hand to motion for the others to follow. Jason got there first, cocking his pistol and giving her a questioning gaze.

“What’s with the sneaking? I thought you said this place was a ghost town?”

Trini nodded as she let her gaze drift upward to the rooftop of the nearby apartment complex. “It’s not the zombies you worry about when you come to Angel Grove.”

Kim mumbled something under her breath about paranoia, and Trini opted to ignore it. “If we cut through this back alley, there’s a street that leads to the side entrance of the hospital. Once we get there, we climb up the dumpster and into a window on the second floor.”

“Trini? Why the second floor?”

She saw the concern on Billy’s face and gave him a soft smile. “Don’t worry, Billy, we’re just playing it safe.” When his worry didn’t seem to subside, she continued. “Plus, if anybody raided, they probably just did the first floor. We’ve got a better shot for more supplies on the second.”

This seemed to satisfy him for the time being, so Trini turned and began jogging toward the alley. Within a few minutes the group had made it through the alley and down the adjacent street, and had arrived at the side of the hospital. Trini took a run-and-go at the dumpster, lifting her hands onto the lid and propelling herself up onto the top. The others remained down on the ground, unconsciously falling into a semi-circle around the dumpster to keep a lookout. Trini peeked her head into the window, and once she was satisfied that the room was clear, carefully hoisted herself in. A few minutes later, and the rest of the group had joined her inside the room.

Kim stood at the door of the room and whispered softly. “Trini, Tommy, and I will take the right side of the hallway, they boys will take the left. We meet in here in exactly ten minutes.”

Kim exited the room, followed by Tommy and Trini. Kim quickly turned and faced the few side hallways as they passed them, her gun held strict and her finger quick to pull the trigger if needed. Trini found herself admiring how skilled the girl was at this, almost as if she had been in the military with Jason. Trini opted to walk backwards for a lot of the trip down the hallway, making sure that there weren’t going to be any surprise visits from behind. Kim came to a halt at the last room, slowly peeking her head inside.

“Fucking jackpot.”

Taking that as a good sign, Trini followed the girls into the room. It was stocked to the brim with supplies, and a whole lot of vials that Trini wasn’t sure what they were. She pulls off the duffle bag from her shoulders and begins shoving bandages and disinfectants into it while Kim and Tommy occupied themselves with the cabinets full of vaccines. Once Trini’s bag was full, she slung it around over her shoulder. The other two were still focused on the medicines when Trini saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

The whole event occurred within seconds. The zombie busted out from a hidden door within the room, and was beside of Kimberly in an instant. Trini didn’t even think as she unsheathed the machete from her side and swung out, cleanly striking the zombie in it’s open mouth. The body collapsed onto the ground with what a surprisingly loud crash, knocking over some metal trays on its way down. Kim found her eyes floating between the body at her feet and Trini, her mouth slightly agape. Trini tried not to let her face flush.

“We should leave.”

Almost emphasizing her words, a large crashing sound came from the door the zombie had appeared from, and the girls didn’t hesitate for a moment as they sprinted out of the room and down the hall. The boys were already waiting outside of the hospital, yelling at them to hurry up when Kim graciously jumped out of the window. She landed on her feet on the dumpster, then easily jumped back onto the ground. Tommy followed behind, and while not as graceful as Kim, made it out without an incident. Trini had begun to pull herself out of the window when an arm reached through and grabbed at her arm, clenching her jacket sleeve between its claws. The people below her began screaming at the sight, and both Jason and Zack quickly pulled their guns up.

“Trini, move to the side! I can’t get a shot!”

Trini struggled at the zombie’s grasp, fearing that if she didn’t do something soon, she’d be scratched. _Shit, shit, shit!_ She stretched her free arm across her waist, and was barely brushing her fingertips against the handle of the machete when a shot rang out, and a black goop flew into her face. Her momentum from trying to escape the zombie had her tumbling through the window and onto the dumpster. She laid still for a moment, groaning at the pain radiating through her body. After a moment, Jason came over to help her onto the ground, where she was immediately met by Kimberly.

“Shit, Trini. Did that bullet hit you?”

Trini shook her head and kept her eyes closed while the girl took off her jacket. Internally, she was freaking out. The logical reason was because there was zombie brains splashed across her face like an abstract painting, and she didn’t want to even think about what would happen if that shit got into her eye. The not-so logical reason was that Kim was being incredibly gentle with her as she examined her arm. She didn’t know if her adrenaline was making this worse, but the soft touches up and down her forearm had her face turning beet red.

Jason must have decided to pitch in, because a rag was placed into her free hand. She rapidly began wiping the goo from her face, thankful to find that it hadn’t gotten into her eyes or the still healing wound on her forehead. By the time she was ready to open her eyes, Kimberly had finished and was handing the girl her jacket.

“No scratches, but your jacket is a little fucked up.”

They locked eyes for a moment, and Trini swore she saw something shift in her eyes. The apprehension that she had seen since last night had finally vanished, and Trini felt the corners of her mouth lifting up into a small smile. She took the jacket from Kim’s hands, ignoring the fact that their fingers brushed slightly, and put it on. _Stop it, Gomez._

“Thanks.”

Tommy walked over to Jason, clapping him on the back. “That was a nice shot, J.”

“Uh, that wasn’t me?”

Tommy looked over to Zack, but he shook his head. “Wasn’t me, Ollie.”

The group looked around at each other for a moment, each confused as to who shot. Everything suddenly clicked for Trini, and she let out a short stream of curses. Zack lifted an eyebrow in amusement, and as Trini opened her mouth to explain, a voice spoke out.

“Long time no see, huh Trini?”

~

The group turned to face the direction of the voice, weapons drawn. Trini slowly walked to the front of the group, her posture becoming rigidly straight.

“Amanda. I wish I could say it was nice to see you.”

The woman gave a fake laugh at Trini’s insult. She held her gun in her right hand, finger still on the trigger. In her other hand she held a baseball bat, it’s end stained a deep brown with dried blood. The group watched as four others stepped out from behind the trees to meet with Amanda. They were each armed with their own set of weapons, and Trini instinctively placed her hand along the handle of the machete. Luckily, their group was smaller, but just barely.

“So, this is who you left us for?” Amanda gave the group a once over, her eyes briefly falling onto Kimberly with a smirk before coming back to Trini. She spoke softly, but coldly, to where only Trini could hear. “You have a type, Gomez.”

Trini scoffed, rolling her eyes at the girl’s statement. _Asshole._

She looked around at each of the members of their gang. Her eyes first landed on the only other girl in the group, who was just to Amanda’s right. She looked unsure about the situation, and almost comical as she tried to hold the crowbar in one hand. _Harper is definitely not a concern._

Her eyes landed next on the boy on Amanda’s left, Ty. He was a large, muscular dude, and was practically snarling at them, but Trini couldn’t be anything less than amused at him. _Who the hell knocked his tooth out?_ She smirked at him, which only seemed to anger him even more, because his free hand clenched into a fist. 

She then looked to the two boys in the back. She didn’t know them quite like she knew the others, but she didn’t worry. _Bull and Skull, what kind of shit were their parents on when they named them?_ She looked at the weapons in their hands and smirked, noticing how only Amanda had a gun. _Smart._ _They’d probably shoot themselves trying to look inside the barrel._

But Amanda, now she wasn’t someone to mess around with. Amanda wouldn’t take no for an answer, and Trini had seen firsthand just how far the girl was willing to go to get what she wants. 

“Look, we’re leaving. We’re not on your turf.”

Amanda kept her eyes on Trini, and the girl noticed how her grip on the gun tightened ever so slightly. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, the girl gave an exaggerated smile. “Oh, of course! Well, don’t let me stop you.” She holstered her weapon, and after waving her posse off, she walked up to Trini. Trini remained frozen in her stance as the girl quietly whispered in her ear. 

“But you owe me now, Trini, and we both know that I always get what I’m owed.”

~

The group was silent. Amanda had been gone for a few minutes now, but Trini didn’t dare to risk another run-in with the gang. She felt their eyes on her, and she didn’t want to turn back around, so she remained watching the direction that they had walked away to.

“Trini?”

“Yeah, Billy?”

She could hear the boy’s feet shuffling as he stepped a little closer to the girl. “Are you okay?”

Trini was thrown off for a minute by that response, letting out a quiet huff of surprise. “You know, I think I’ll be okay. We should probably get back to base with our haul though.”

The group moved quickly back the way they had came to the hospital. They were silent, keeping a careful eye out for zombies and Amanda’s gang. Once they approached the vehicles, Trini took a final look up at the roof of the apartment building. The group paused, and after a moment, she turned to them and nodded. They loaded up the vehicles, and made their way on back to the base.

The car ride was silent as well. Trini was lost in her thoughts, replaying the days events over and over. _How did they find us?_ _They stay on the other side of town._ She kept thinking, her mind continuously coming up with a blank slate as to what happened. Unbeknownst to her, Kim kept sneaking the occasional glance at her from the side view mirror. The apprehension still stayed out of her eyes, but a curiosity had taken its place.

~

The convoy pulled itself into the gates, and just at the right time, because the car began sputtering as soon as they parked. Tommy let out a few cuss words as she exited the driver’s side. She waved over to the doofus that had been driving the other car. “Hey Zack, can you pop the hood? I’m gonna take a peek underneath the car”

“If we’re leaking oil I’m gonna kick someone’s ass.”

Trini held back a laugh at their conversation as she hauled out some of the bags and began walking towards the entrance to the base. She could hear Billy talking to Jason excitedly about whatever the research division had been working on, and she already saw Kimberly giving a shit-eating smirk to Zordon as they were walking by.

Then the scream, the gunshot, and Zack yelling stopped everyone in their tracks.

Trini slowly turned around, almost afraid to see what had just happened. She looked toward Zack first. He had his gun in his hand, which was shaking slightly, as he bent over Tommy. Trini was still confused as she glanced over to the car. That’s when she saw the upper half of a walker poking out from beneath, the bullet hole striking cleanly through its forehead. Kim’s swearing brought her back over to Tommy.

Then she saw the bite mark on the girl’s leg.

_Oh, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you want to yell at me about anything my tumblr is thisurlislame :)


	4. Chapter 4

Everything seemed to slam into overdrive.

Kim sprinted over to Tommy, who was gripping tightly onto Zack’s hand. Kim and Zack hoisted the girl up between them, tucking one arm underneath a knee and the other under an arm. They moved as quickly as they could to the base, Billy running behind and calling out to them.

“Nine minutes! Hurry!”

Soldiers sprinted around across the perimeter of the base, ensuring that only one walker had entered the fence. Trini saw Jason start jogging into the base and caught up with him.

“Jason, wait.”

The boy stopped and turned to face the girl. His features were blank and reserved, but the slight twitch of his eyebrow gave him away. “Yeah?”

“I just, I don’t get why they’re bothering?”

Jason looked at the girl in shock for a moment, almost to the point of offense, but then his mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape. “You’re new here, that’s why.”

He motioned for her to follow him, and they walked towards the medical wing.

“So, you know Billy’s the head of our research facility, right?”

Trini nodded, so Jason continued. “He’s been studying everything about the zombies. How people turn, how their brains function, stuff like that. Hell, we even brought him a live one to study once.”

“That sounds like some mad scientist shit.”

Jason gave a small chuckle. His eyebrow twitched again. “Billy’s got the whole turning process mapped out. Most people usually don’t see it, considering zombies don’t really act like sharks, ya know? One bite and go away kind of deal?”

Trini’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t think I’ve seen it either, actually.”

Jason shuddered slightly. “Be glad you haven’t.”

The two stopped at the beginning of the medical wing and could already hear Tommy’s muffled cries from where they were at.

“It only takes twenty-four hours for someone to fully turn after a bite. It takes a little longer for a scratch, usually a day and a half. But the virus doesn’t spread immediately.”

Jason rubbed at his temple for a moment, his eyebrow giving another twitch, and Trini made a mental note to bring that up with him later. “So, you heard Billy yelling the time behind them, right?”

Trini nodded. “Does that have something to do with the process?”

“Yeah. He found out that the virus doesn’t spread to far from the source within the first ten minutes. So if you can remove the source before the time is up, then theoretically, it won’t be able to spread. ”

The pieces began to click inside her mind. “So, they’re gonna…”

“Uh, yeah.”

Trini shuddered. “Oh, fucking hell. Do they know if it’s gonna work?”

Jason shrugged. “We’ve been lucky to not have to try it so far, but I know Billy and Kim are the best ones for it.”

They made their way down to the medical hallway, where they found Zack sitting against the wall. He was cradling his head in his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees. Jason walked over and sat down beside the guy, giving him a pat on the back. Trini leaned herself against the opposite wall, trying to keep her body posture from looking as awkward as she felt. Zack spoke softly, his voice slightly hoarse.

“We uh, got her in there at about seven minutes left. They kicked me out with four minutes left, and…”

A beeping noise from the medical room interrupted him.

“And time just ran out.”

Zack moved to stand up, but Jason placed an arm on his shoulder and pulled him back down. “Hey, let’s stay out here for a couple more minutes, huh? You don’t want to walk in on the surgery, buddy.”

Zack gave the boy a glare, shoving off his arm and standing up. “Like I give a damn about seeing some blood.”

Jason tried to reach out and touch the guy, but Zack shoved him away from him. Trini straightened up, putting herself between the two.

“Hey, c’mon dude, we don’t wanna get riled up. Tommy’s gonna be pissed when she wakes up and finds out you tried to fight Jason.”

His glare turned to Trini, but she held her ground. “She’s gonna be fine, and she’s still gonna kick your ass, even with one leg.”

His glare faded away as his resolve started to crumble, and a single tear slowly streaked down the curve of his cheek. “I’m scared.”

Trini gave the boy a soft smile, unaware that she had begun comforting the boy like she would one of her brothers. “I have known her for less than a day, and I could already tell you that you have nothing to be scared of. She’s tough, Zack. She’s gonna pull through.”

Zack nodded, wiping away the few other tears that had fallen. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Trini gave him another smile. “Atta boy.”

She looked over at Jason, who had a slight look of surprise on his face. She rolled her eyes, and he grinned. “So, did Tommy come here alone or is there someone we need to tell?”

Zack shook his head. “She came here with Kim.”

Trini found her head tilting in curiosity. “Really? From where?”

Jason shrugged. “Wherever they were going to college at. You’ll have to ask one of them.”

Zack had gone back to sitting on the floor, shaking his leg rapidly as they waited. After a few minutes, Jason spoke up. “You should go check in on your brothers. We’ll come get you when they’re done.”

After looking at Zack and receiving a nod in agreeance, Trini walked over to the boys. She gave them both a gentle pat on the shoulders before making her way back down the hallway.

~

It had been a few hours since Trini had left them, and she decided to go back to the medical ward on her own. Granted, she didn’t really know how long a surgery like this was supposed to take, but her brothers had gone to bed and Trini didn’t want to wake them up with her pacing.

After a few minutes of walking,Trini was beginning to question if she had gotten lost when she spotted Billy walking down the hallway, and she waved at him. 

“Hey, Billy. I was actually coming by to ask about Tommy.”

Billy gave her a smile. “I was on my way to come get you! We just finished up, Zack is in there with her now. She’s not gonna be awake for another hour or two, so we’re thinking of getting some food and coming back in there. Would you like to join us?”

Trini nodded, a grin forming on her face to match the boy’s. “So I take it everything went well?”

The two began walking back towards the medical ward. Billy nodded quickly. “Oh, of course! I probably should have started off with that, huh? My mistake...but yes! It was a little stressful getting the first part of the procedure done in seven minutes, but we did it. Tommy was even able to describe to us what she was feeling from the bite, at least before the procedure started. That is going to add so much information to our research, and I don’t even know how she was able to do that while she was in so much pain! She was such a trooper.”

Trini smiled again at the boy, who was finishing up his monologue. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m sorry for rambling, I know it gets annoying. Zordon isn’t a fan of it either, so I just try to stay quiet, but I got carried away.”

_Fuck Zordon_

Trini kept her growing anger at bay. “Billy, you can talk as much as you want when it comes to me. I’ll always listen, alright?”

Billy held out his fist to the girl, and Trini bumped hers against it. A body brushed past them, and Trini turned to see Kim’s retreating figure turn down towards the red-striped hallway. Billy shrugged his shoulders. “She must be tired. Do you think we should go check on her.”

Trini eyed the path the were heading down, before taking another look towards the direction Kim went. _Ah, fuck it._

“I’ll go check on her. You go get some food, and some sleep too.” 

Trini turned to follow Kim, but stopped after a few steps. “Oh, and Billy?”

“Yeah?”

Trini smiled. “If you see Zack, can you tell him that I said ‘I told you so’?”

Billy looked confused, but he nodded. “Uh, sure! See you later, Trini!”

Trini watched the boy walk the rest of the way down the hallway before turning on her heel and heading in the direction that Kim went. She began following the red line on the wall that led towards the living quarters. A slammed door brought Trini’s eyes to an adjacent hallway, and Trini carefully walked down it. She peeked into the window of the first door, spotting a little girl that was working on a puzzle on the floor of the room. The flickering light from a candle by her side barely illuminated the army fatigues on one of the beds, and the small patch that read ‘Scott’.

_So this must be Jason’s room._

Trini made a mental reminder to ask Jason about the little girl, and continued down the hall. After a few more empty rooms, she approached the one at the end of the hall. Looking inside, she found Kimberly sitting on the edge of the bed. Her head was held in her hands, and her shoulders shook slightly as she cried. Trini found herself hesitating for a moment, unsure if she should knock or let the girl be, but her dilemma seemed to be answered for her when the door opened and Kimberly appeared in the doorway. She had wiped away the tears, but the puffiness in her eyes gave her away.

“Can I help you?”

Trini felt herself regretting coming down here. _It’s obvious she doesn’t want you here right now, what the fuck are you doing?_

“I, uh, I just wanted to ch-check on you.”

Kim’s surprise wasn’t well hidden. She stared at Trini for a moment, unsure of what to say. After a moment, she tilted her head ever so slightly. “Why?”

“I was told you and Tommy went to school together, and you came here together too. I just thought…” Trini trailed off, her eyes staring holes into the floor between them.

Kim whispered her next question, her voice cracking slightly. “You thought what?” 

Trini inhaled deeply and forced herself to look at the girl. “I thought that you were, uh, probably just as upset as Zack about all of this.” Trini found herself pleading for a moment for the floor to open up beneath her.

Kimberly stood there for a moment, staring intently at the girl. Trini watched the corners of the girl’s mouth lift ever so slightly, and she felt her stomach flip. _Jesus Gomez, it’s been two days. Quit that._

“Do you want to come inside for a minute?” She pointed her thumb back towards the room. “I snuck some beer from the kitchen.”

Trini hesitated for a minute. _Stay strong. Emotions get you killed._

Then Kim gave the girl a genuine smile. “They’re cold.”

Trini’s last shred of resolve crumbled. Kim opened the door wider, and Trini stepped into the room.

The room was set up similarly to all the others. Two beds, one against each wall. Each of them had a side table, and Kim’s held some books and a lantern. The opposing side was fairly blank except for a framed photograph and a green varsity jacket, embroidered with a finely-detailed dragon. Trini looked at the jacket for a moment, then glanced over to the photograph. It contained a picture of a younger Tommy, gap toothed and grinning, with her arm thrown around the face of another young girl. The other girl had ice cream smeared around her mouth, and a smile that could be seen in her eyes.

“So you and Tommy have been friends since you were kids, huh?”

Kim nodded as she walked over to the girl, handing her a beer. Trini held her bottle out, and the two clinked their glasses before taking a drink. After a moment, Kim sat down on the bed, and Trini joined her on the other end,

“Yeah, we both grew up in Angel Grove. I met her out on a trail near the quarry when we were kids. We’ve been inseparable ever since.”

She took another drink from her beer, and Trini continued to ask questions. “So, why’d you decide to go to medical school?”

Kim gave a soft chuckle. “Technically, I was going to med school, but I didn’t plan on staying for long. Although my parents didn’t need to know that.”

Trini’s eyebrows rose, and she laughed into her beer. “Alright there, Hart. You might be a badass after all.”

Kimberly lifted her eyebrow at the girl. “You don’t know the half of it, Gomez.”

She gave the other girl a wink and finished the rest of her beer in one large gulp, which gave Trini just enough time to calm down her spiked heart rate and wipe her sweaty palms.

“I um, I actually want to thank you.”

The girl tilted her head slightly. “For what?”

“My brothers. I know you played Tooth Fairy for Diego.”

Kim gave a small smile. “They’re sweet kids. Little spitfires when they want to be, but I think I know where they got that from.”

Trini scoffed, but gave the girl a wink of her own. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kimberly laughed loudly, and Trini’s smile grew at the sound. The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, Trini relaxing as she sipped her beer, while Kim began drinking another one. 

Kimberly looked over at the other girl, her face filled with curiosity, and Trini smirked. “All right, Hart, what’s your question?”

“That group of people at the hospital today...how do you know them?”

Trini finished the last of her beer before speaking. “I think I should wait to talk about that till we’re with everyone.”

Kimberly nodded, seemingly satisfied with the response, and let out a long yawn. She leaned over to check the time on a watch that was resting on the nightstand. “Shit, it’s late.”

Trini stood up from the bed. “You should get some sleep. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow?”

Kim stood up as well, walking over to open the door for Trini. As the girl walked out into the hallway, Kim reached out and grasped her hand. 

“Thank you, for tonight. I really needed it.”

Trini felt the blush rising to her face, but she fought past it. She squeezed the girl’s hand with her own, then let go.

“Anytime, Hart.”

~

Trini decided to make the promised visit to Tommy before she called it a night. As she entered the medical ward, she gave a soft smile at the sight of Zack asleep in a chair beside of Tommy’s bed. He looked incredibly uncomfortable; his head was tilted sharply to the side and his legs were flailed out over an armrest. _He’s gonna be bitching about his neck all day tomorrow._

Tommy looked over at her as she watched Zack, and she spoke out hoarsely. “I told him to go to his room, but he’s stubborn as hell.”

Trini walked over and carefully sat at the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Tommy shrugged. “They’ve got me doped up enough to not feel anything, but ask me that again tomorrow.”

Trini’s eyes drifted over to the girl’s legs. Underneath the amount of pillows and blankets that were there, the only sign of anything being different was the noticeably flat area where her lower leg should have been. Trini averted her eyes quickly, hoping to have not been caught staring. She gave the girl a small smirk. “I’m glad you’re okay. Zack was freaked the fuck out. So were the rest of us.”

“Thanks. Didn’t expect you to come around tonight, but I sort of expected Kim to stick around longer than she did.”

Trini didn’t realize just how upset she was at the statement until she realized she had already started speaking. “Considering you’re her best friend and she saved your life, I’d think you’d figure out that everything was pretty overwhelming. She was probably terrified.”

Tommy looked the girl in the eye, surprised at the response that came out. She took a minute to process Trini’s response, and a smirk slowly creeped onto he face. “You’re into her, aren’t you?”

“So what if I am?”

Tommy lifted up her hands in the air jokingly, softly rasping out, “Easy there, Gomez. Just looking out for my girl.”

Trini rolled her eyes but the anger she had just felt had all but disappeared. She stood up and began walking to the door. “Whatever. You should get some sleep.”

Right as Trini was exiting the doorway, Tommy called out to her. “She’s really into constellations. And I can get you up onto the roof, if you want.”

Trini looked at the girl, unsure of what she meant by telling her that. Once it clicked, she smirked. 

“Goodnight, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry if this feels kind of like a filler chapter, but I really wanted to get into the characters a little more this round, or at least attempt to. I'm mot much of a writer lol. I also had to get it out of my hands before I kept going over it 3,000,000 times changing every little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
